


the sun continues to sleep (just do as I say)

by purpleshell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Ksoo and Baek are both vampires, M/M, So many kisses, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, brief mentions of Yifan and Minseok, but it's like one sentence so does it even count, they love each other dearly and it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleshell/pseuds/purpleshell
Summary: Even after everyone leaves, Kyungsoo will always be the one who stays for Baekhyun. That’s why he allows Kyungsoo to devour him completely, body and soul.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	the sun continues to sleep (just do as I say)

**Author's Note:**

> after three years, i am finally back with something that was once a part of my exo supernatural au, but is now a standalone fic since I’ve lost notes from the original au… so, i hope you at least enjoy in what is left from that au!  
> big thanks to S for editing this and M for her endless support!! 
> 
> title taken from dreamcatcher’s ‘red sun’

(somewhere in China, begging of the 19th century)

“So you’re telling me you’ve never been touched here?” Baekhyun asked with mock surprise. The girl giggled and to Baekhyun it sounded like bells in the wind. She quivered under his hands as they glided over the red silk covering her collarbones, small shoulders and breast. Petite, fragile, she resembled more of a moth in the moonlight and not a human made of bones and delicious, oh so delicious blood. It took all of Baekhyun’s will not to snap her neck in two.

His fingers reached her breast and they fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. She let out a tiny yelp as he squeezed them. “Here as well?”

“No, master.”

He let out a playful growl against her ear and her hands immediately flew towards her face, to hide the crimson blush, when his touch began wandering from her breast towards the rim of the silk dress. It was almost impossible for her to resist those damn hands, especially when the smell of opium made her roll her head back, fingers search for his hair, nails dig into skin, thighs tremble in most sinful of urges.

With her senses drunk, she hadn’t noticed him breathing on the skin of her thigh, leaving kisses around her sex, and it all disappeared in the dark of ecstasy when his teeth dug so deep in her flesh she couldn’t help but scream in horrifying pain.

“What are you-“

It seemed to her like the ceiling above them was spinning. Even with teeth still buried inside of her flesh, she went for his hair again, but this time with the goal of pushing him off of her.

“Let me go! Maste-“

She didn’t get to finish her sentence, not with his hand clasping over her mouth before she could make another sound. He paid a lot of money for her, meaning privacy was guaranteed. But walls had ears and he couldn’t risk people in the next room taking notice of the little harlot. There were three or four lanterns lit around the dimmed room, bright enough for her to distinguish nothing more but crimson in his eyes, teeth and lips. She bawled against his palm, but he only tightened the grip.

“Now, love, let’s not make a scene, but a deal _per se_ ; you let me take a bite of you and I let you go, your head still attached to your neck. Do we have an agreement?”

She nodded, of course she did, and he slowly dropped his hand to her throat. Her eyes grew even wider in terror. Using his other hand to support her back, he turned them so he leaned against the pillows, the girl perched on his lap. Her pale neck was even more visible from this perspective. Baekhyun licked his lips.

With greedy fingers he pulled her in closer, his teeth now barely an inch from the pearly throat. A cackle left his lips when she started to tremble in fear. And in that very moment it was all so worth it – the miles he traveled, the money he spent, because she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever tasted.

“Baekhyun!”

“Now love, what did I tell you about calling me? And why is your voice so deep?”

“Baekhyun!”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

In a second, the girl was thrown aside, tumbling on floor beside the bed. Hopefully she will slam her forehead on something sharp and spare him the effort.

“Kyungsoo! Welcome! What can I do for you?”

There, in the mist of smoke and drapes hanging off the walls, stood a figure barely taller than Baekhyun, dressed in fashion of western men and wearing the most distasteful expression ever. Baekhyun would think he got used to Kyungsoo’s look of disgust by now as his eyes went from the mess on the bed, to the poor girl lying unconscious on the floor; but somehow it never failed to make him laugh how Kyungsoo’s eyes could flare in anger as he spotted Baekhyun’s undone breeches. 

Before Kyungsoo could get a chance to say something, Baekhyun had cut him off with the wave of a hand. “I know, I know; can I first get dressed and take care of the ‘situation’”, he pointed to the girl – surprisingly _not_ dead – curled on the floor and silently whimpering, “before you start scolding me, brother.”

Kyungsoo eyed the girl silently.

“I’ll wait for you in the courtyard,” is the only thing he said before turning his back on the pair, walking towards the door. He didn’t catch Baekhyun sending a kiss his way and then switching his attention to the girl, leaning over the edge of the bed, meeting her tearful gaze with a smirk.

“Now, where were we?”

**Ↄ**

It’s only been two moons since the first snow, but the nights weren’t even close to the wintriness of Kyungsoo’s skin. His hands were pale, lean and skilled, dead. There was a trail of ruby on his wrist, circling the bone and leaving cursive words of an ancient poem in the language only men like Yifan and Minseok knew. The latter had said it was his family’s legacy, something his ancestors have used to mark the ones that belonged to the Kim’s – most strong, bright and wise among all – and everyone in the family had one. That’s how they differentiated themselves from the others when the first war came. Every Kim had one, including Kyungsoo who was brought into Minseok’s family later, but not Baekhyun. Because Baekhyun was a Byun even though he still insisted on calling Kyungsoo –

“Brother!”

“Took you long enough.”

Baekhyun cackled as he stepped out into the yard. “She was so sweet, I almost felt bad when her neck snapped.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, earning himself another chuckle from his self-proclaimed brother.

“Have you cleaned everything?” he asked and Baekhyun gave him a look filled with disappointment.

“Your doubt hurts me,” Baekhyun said, his pale hands crossed over his heart in shock. Two lilac eyes blinked at Kyungsoo, to which he remained unfazed. Baekhyun always had a magnetic aura dancing around his pretty form, which he used against everyone successfully but Kyungsoo. Still, the other vampire had found a way to bring himself closer to Kyungsoo. He picked a thread on the collar of Kyungsoo’s coat with his fair fingers.

Their feet lay in deep snow, something which didn’t stop Baekhyun from wrapping himself in the lightest of silks. The red burned beautifully against his skin.

“Are you here to take me for my bad behavior, Kyungsoo?”

“Only by order, but not for that reason,” Kyungsoo said, handing Kyungsoo a letter sealed with golden wax, a withering rose at the centre of it. At the sight of the emblem, Baekhyun felt his lips split into a grin. Minseok always had an eye for small details, which could be seen even in the fine curve of his letters.

Cautiously, Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun’s smile drop the further he went down the letter. With a tired sigh, he braced himself for the storm unfastening behind their backs.

A tremor ran up through Baekhyun’s body. The paper went into bits in a second. Before he could ask anything, Kyungsoo stopped him with a raise of his palm.

“I’m just a messenger. Any questions you might have Minseok would be glad to answer when we reach the capital in a few days. We leave first thing in the morning.”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun gritted through his teeth warningly, “stop with the formalities for once and answer me – who stands behind this load of bullshit?”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed. It was expected for Byun to react like this, considering the past he shared with the other kind, only it was that Kyungsoo hoped he would pass the weight of guilt onto Minseok’s back.

A cheer inside the guesthouse broke his train of thoughts. The vampire’s gaze lingered on the window where dark shadows fell over each other in mist of euphoria. How different the world played in front of the curtain, he envied. It was a world where Baekhyun shone like the brightest of planets, so brilliant and striking in the eyes of humans. His mask shattered only when he appeared before those who shared his noble burden.

“We should go to your room, you need to pack you necessities for the trip. We can talk on the way,” Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun obeyed with a curt nod of his head. A spark of silent gratitude could be read from the way his shoulders relaxed, falling under the light robe he wore.

The moon turned crimson when they stepped onto the snow-covered road.

**Ↄ**

“Peace is how they call it. A truce after a battle that’s been going around for centuries, leaving many victims that have deserved better than to indulge into battles that could’ve never been won.” Kyungsoo caught Baekhyun’s glare from the other side on the carriage. He shrugged his shoulders. “Huang’s words, not mine.”

“Where’s Yifan in all of this?”

“The great counselor can’t help you now,” Kyungsoo said while rubbing his temples. “You saw whose name decorated the letter I gave you.”

It wasn’t hard to miss Baekhyun’s hands curling into fists on his lap. A scowl adorned his youthful features, the lilac of his eyes slowly fading into _rosé_. Looking into Baekhyun’s eyes felt like watching seasons reverse, spring in bloom decease into winter of demise. For the first time in decades, Kyungsoo remembered how coldness felt like.

Ignoring the shivers dancing along his back, Kyungsoo let his head fall back. He closed his eyes, focusing on how the wheels shook with every bump on the road or the way wind whistled through tiny creaks of their modest carriage. The storm outside grew stronger.

“How do you feel about it?” his companion asked.

“I don’t. Unlike you, my back is without a burden,” Kyungsoo creaked one eye lazily at Baekhyun, then fell into darkness again, “I don’t walk on a blood spattered road. You do.”

“And Minseok?”

“Minseok means more to me than you. His blood’s been thrumming though my core for as long as I can remember myself. This other life of mine belongs to him. You, on the other hand, were born into what you are now. You don’t depend on your creator.”

Baekhyun scowled. “Only because all of my family is dead. Now, the blood splattered road ends before my feet _._ The path of avenge I took for my family for the past two centuries-“

“Ended up in half of the whore houses on this land,” Kyungsoo said calmly, finally giving Baekhyun his full attention. “Minseok spoiled you, a brat he took in with high hopes! The hunters massacred your family and you spent your time avenging them by fucking petty humans, the same race that took everything you had.”

“And yet Minseok agreed to it.”

A particularly strong bump shook their carriage, making Kyungsoo take a deep breath. For the second time tonight, he felt the icy cold prickle his skin. To him it felt like all the tension in the carriage came from him alone.

“Sorry,” he said quickly. Baekhyun only shook his head, his arms clad in wide sleeves crossing over his chest.

“You sound like Yifan. Come here,” he called, gesturing with his hand. “You seem like you’re the one in need of comfort, not me.”

Falling for Baekhyun wasn’t easy, but when it happened it was like a blessing.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo said again, only this time in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. It came out muffled against the silky collar of the young vampire. The latter found comfort in the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, fingers pressing into sensitive skin there. He brought their faces closer, his nose rubbing over Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“I am the one who is sorry, darling. You look so tired,” Baekhyun cooed. He pressed a gentle kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “How long has it been?”

He felt Kyungsoo shake his head. Their fingers entangled in Baekhyun’s lap.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand.

And that was like a mark for the beginning of what they’ve nurtured for decades in silence.

As their carriage made its way around the last corner, Baekhyun’s robe had already been undone. His body couldn’t react to the cold air dancing through their coach, but Kyungsoo’s fingers drawing patterns on his chest made up for it. He resembled a panting of purple veins and ugly bite marks where the artist left most of the canvas for almost translucent skin to glow under the moonlight. Oh how great was the urge for Kyungsoo to finish this masterpiece with kisses and bruises.

“Oh _no_ , Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun moaned when their carriage pulled abruptly.

“Go upstairs, hurry. I’ll be there in a minute.”

And he truly was. It took him less than a minute to bid the driver off and pass through most of the guest house, so he could end up in front of the desired room.

The moon was bright through the window of Baekhyun’s room. It flooded through blotched glass, marking the expanse of Baekhyun’s chest and throat with luminescent stripes. His scarlet robe fell around his waist, inviting.

Kyungsoo stepped to the bed where his partner sat. He was propped on his knees, grabbing Kyungsoo’s coat the moment he appeared before him. With eager hands he started to undo the buttons, the same time Kyungsoo caressed his cheek in an adoring manner. “Lovely,” he whispered, “you’re so lovely.” A glimpse of something bright caught his attention and his eyes fell on a chain dangling from Baekhyun’s nipple, a plain stud made of anything but silver. It surprised him how he hasn’t noticed the ridiculous ornament back in the cart, yet the sensitive skin on Baekhyun’s neck had been begging for his attention.

He pulled the stud playfully, making the other man snicker. “Do you like it?”

It came out soft from where he was hidden. His cheek was pressed in Kyungsoo’s shirt, right where it ended up tucked in dark pants. The wool coat lay forgotten somewhere on the floor.

Another pull on the piercing made Baekhyun whine quietly.

“I do now,” said Kyungsoo, grabbing Baekhyun by the hair so he could meet his eyes. The winter inside them had been tamed into something uncatchable, shades burning as dusk in summer did. His small lips closed and opened over nothing, making Kyungsoo want to fill them with his tongue, fingers, cock, _anything_.

A sharp tingle went through Kyungsoo’s body when he sensed fingers on his thighs, running up and down, gripping the material of his pants. He freed his hand from the other’s locks, only so he could brush the bangs that fell in Baekhyun’s eyes. The bare image of the vampire beneath him, clinging desperately, pushed him over the edge of sanity.

“You are just..,” he could not finish the sentence, not when urge was pulling his strings like he was a marionette in hands on Lust herself.

Baekhyun’s sheets brought memories of the times they brought each other over the edge for the first time, clinging desperately in utmost secrecy so Minseok’s servants wouldn’t catch them. It had been the end of April back then and air was tinted with early cherry blossoms. Even now, when Kyungsoo pressed Baekhyun’s body into the mattress, the fading smell of first times made him search for the other’s lips in mad hunger.

By the time their tongues met, Baekhyun remained only in his breeches, now undone.

Kissing Baekhyun made the wildest thoughts spin inside of his head; suddenly, he remembered how much he had missed this unfortunate soul that shared his body with him, how they both were brought together by common misfortunes they sated in one another. And when his lips weren’t on Kyungsoo’s, he used them to leave adoring kisses on Baekhyun’s face, his jaw and almost translucent eyelids.

Baekhyun withered underneath him, begging Kyungsoo to take the rest of his clothes off. Being unable to resist him, Kyungsoo got rid of everything, leaving them both in nothing but rays of moonlight dancing on their bodies. The sight of Baekhyun spread on the mattress, pleading, made two sharps fangs prickle Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. He inwardly cursed his hunger.

Baekhyun smiled at him. “Lover,” he called, pulling Kyungsoo by his arm, “I am all yours to take.” Their bodies tangled easily, Kyungsoo’s face a few inches from the other’s neck. Softly, he kissed the skin there, right before he forced his teeth deep down.

Feeding from Baekhyun didn’t feel like eating from a human. Their blood held particular aroma that no vampire blood could replace. Yet, there was something rather erotic in the way Baekhyun played the part of an innocent human, pretending to be a victim that Kyungsoo took advantage of. He allowed power to take over Kyungsoo, a polar opposite to stoic stance he took on in his daily life. With fangs ripping the skin of his shoulder, Baekhyun could just whimper quietly in Kyungsoo’s hair.

Not letting go, Kyungsoo ran his fingers down Baekhyun’s body, stopping only to grab his fully hard cock.

“No, no,” he moaned, “not now, Kyungsoo. I need to feel you inside of me first.”

“Yeah, alright,” Kyungsoo murmured, pulling away from the other’s body. He winced while looking at the torn flesh and blood marks where his teeth had just been. It will make a lovely picture in the morning, he though as an animalistic urge in his stomach inflamed. He wanted to leave dozens more, but his unattended hardness made it hard for him to focus on anything but bending Baekhyun in half and fucking him till first rays of rosy-fingered dawn.

With ease, Kyungsoo pulled himself up, dragging Baekhyun with him. Caressing his hips, he pulled the man in, his back now against Kyungsoo’s chest. With slurred words he expressed his desire, his backside shamelessly rubbing on Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Here, love, come on,” Kyungsoo guided him to the corner of the bed, right where the tall bed pole stood. His kissed down Baekhyun’s bent back, biting the sensitive flesh of his hips. He could see the other’s knees quiver when he circled the puckered hole with his thumb. Baekhyun held onto the wooden pool with his life, his forehead seeking support on it as well.

“Should I even bother with preparation, hm?” His thumb kept drawing circles on the reddish skin, teasing endlessly. “Considering where I picked you up from, your hole’s been nothing but eager for quite some time. Am I right or not, Baek?”

The harsh slap came suddenly, echoing in the dark together with Baekhyun’s whimpers.

“Answer me,” he growled, as he brought his palm to Baekhyun’s ass over and over again. When he finished, Baekhyun’d been choking on his sobs, his rear flushed.

“Tell me,” Kyungsoo said, enjoying how Baekhyun trembled in his arms. “Tell me, doll, should I bother with stretching your hole with my fingers or will my cock be enough?”

“Your cock, please,” Baekhyun croaked out. His impatient fingers pulled him closer, trying to guide Kyungsoo’s cock in. When he turned to look at Kyungsoo, his orbs were bright red.

Even though he knew Baekhyun’s pain tolerance was something he held above the human race, Kyungsoo was still a considerate person. The jar of ointment on the bedside table had been there when he arrived, since Baekhyun always cared about the tiniest details when it came to their meetings. The oil smelled gross, like something artificial, and it made Kyungsoo mad because it almost blocked the wonderful scent of Baekhyun’s arousal. Lubing himself, he put a hand on the bottom of Baekhyun’s spine, appreciating the elegant curve of his back.

The pain Baekhyun felt lasted for a split moment and it was nothing to compared to the feeling that Kyungsoo was here, filling him and making Baekhyun live his fantasies. Kyungsoo held him by his hips, thrusting so hard nothing could be heard but their sighs and slapping of skin against skin.

“What do you think, Baekhyunnie,” Kyungsoo rambled without thinking, “what would someone say if they saw the heir of the noblest family being fucked like a common whore?”

And that was all it took. It was easy to exert dominance over Baekhyun, make him cum untouched with words only. With a broken moan, Baekhyun came, his chest heaving up and down. More a habit than anything, he tried to pull away and throw himself on the bed. It was Kyungsoo’s fist in his hair that held him in place, a promise not to let go until Kyungsoo filled his ass with cum.

Baekhyun came three times that evening, with whimpers on his lips and Kyungsoo’s hand around his fair neck. His eyelashes fluttered in choked pleasure when Kyungsoo finished down his throat, tears blurring his vision. Having no strength to lift himself of the floor where Kyungsoo’d made him kneel, he settled for leaning his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh, a shaky hand playing with his silver locks.

They’ve never noticed when it stopped snowing. Outside, the dawn slowly rose over the guesthouse. As Kyungsoo traced the patterns of yellow and purple on Baekhyun’s shoulder, he used it as an opportunity to place a kiss on Kyungsoo’s hand, bringing it close to his cheek. He could hear Kyungsoo chuckle and call him to sit in his lap.

The guesthouse was gradually coming back to life after the long night. There were chatters, steps and clanking of dishes being prepared. The noises drowned in the back as Baekhyun’s lips met Kyungsoo’s full ones. Unexplainable feeling of melancholy settled in Baekhyun’s chest, grasping on every bits of his insides, clawing and tainting. It came to him how they got here, for what reason, and now instead of anger there was only grief. Yet, when he took in the crimson of Kyungsoo’s orbs, he’s never felt more at home.

“’m here,” Kyungsoo promised in his ear. “They’ll never get to you.”

The claws of dreading gush pacified under his lover’s gaze, and somehow Baekyhun knew the moon would be blood red again.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dawndeer99)


End file.
